1. Field
The following description relates to a multilayer electronic component and a board having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, a prominent technical trend in the area of devices such as power modules and communications modules is system integration. In accordance with the miniaturization of and implementation of high levels of performance in electronic devices, a driving frequency of devices, such as power modules and communications modules, has been gradually increased, and thus, a technology allowing for high levels of integration in circuit components, including active elements and passive elements, has been developed.
In accordance with this trend, demand for high-voltage, high-capacitance multilayer ceramic capacitors (MLCCs) has increased. In particular, multilayer ceramic capacitors (MLCCs) having various levels of capacitance are desired in order to realize a platform of a highly integrated power module. However, most MLCCs are manufactured in a state in which capacitance thereof is standardized, such that MLCCs according to the related art only provide limited capacitance.
For example, in the case of existing MLCCs, it is difficult to implement a specific capacitance with just one MLCC. Therefore, one MLCC may be used, or two or more MLCCs may be used in series or in parallel, depending on the amount of capacitance required in an application to which the MLCC is applied.
However, in most cases, a specific capacitance required for an application may not be satisfied. Particularly, because operational characteristics of the overall power module may be significantly altered by a small capacitance error under a high-frequency operating conditions, demand for a variable MLCC having a variable capacitance has increased.